creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ /Archive 10/ /Archive 11/ /Archive 12/ /Archive 13/ ---- RE: The Public Toilets!! Thanks for the advice on the writing, and I‘ll make some changes. As for the sequel issue, well, it's hard to explain what I originally had planned. I wasn‘t intending to write a story that had anything to with the first i.e. the axe lady, but I gave it the same name as I was planning to write a set of similar short stories about public toilets all starting in that similar way, i.e. guy/lady/main character(s) is bursting, finds public bathroom, gets terrorized. But each with a unique twist ending/horror element. (I can‘t really explain my obsession with public toilets I think..they‘re just good places for scary things to happen.) So now you know what‘s going on in my head regarding that issue, could you suggest what I should do with the edited Public Toilet 2 and the installment I planned on naming ‘Public Toilet 3‘? From what I know, they‘ll be decent stories once I‘ve edited them so assuming quality won‘t be a problem (hopefully) what should I do with the titles? Would it be acceptable to keep them as 2 and 3 even if they‘re not sequels? Also, apperently it was deleted as it didn‘t meet the quality standards, but now I don‘t think that's the case anymore. Could you ask underrscore why he deleted it, and whether it was the title problem? Cheers. Rinskuro13 14:50, April 7, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 ? Should this comment be removed since it contains a slur? Someone commented on it a little bit ago and I also wanted to ruin your clean talk page. Jay Ten (talk) 00:04, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I would like to apoligise for entering a story without it meeting proper quality. I will make sure to fix the problems and read the rules to see where I went wrong. I would like to ask if I will be able to reupload my story, and if I can how long will it take for me to be able to do so? I also apoligise for maybe not knowing some things as I am new to this. Nyxious (talk) 04:24, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thank you for your advice! Nyxious (talk) 04:39, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for making me realise reality. Hello Grim here. I just wanted to thank you for pointing out the problems of The Lost Puppy. I was a little bit pissed off at first but all your complaints were genuine. Cheers mate. thank you I got your message, Thank you for telling me my mistakes. the problem is, I'm an actual author. I write most of my stories in Present tense and i'm not used to past tense, is it possible for me to write a good creepypasta in present tense? I think that the reason it was so rushed was because that was actually a story out of my notebook I was planning and my boyfriend sort of posted it to mess with me. Is there any way to delete the one that he managed to post on here? I Am Currently Behind You (talk) 14:33, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for correcting me on categories. I had to go back and re-read them again. Thank you for helping me realize my mistake. Theringleader (talk) 18:55, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Theringleader hey um I just noticed you deleted my story the cloaked demon but I have no idea why. It was good my friends loved the story they said it was amazing. Its completely finished and I put a lot of time into it so I can't find out why you deleted it... :3 Bobcatnat123 (talk) 00:07, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I wanted to thank you for all that you've done for me, it is greatly appreciated. I'm even more grateful for you linking my Fiction Press account, I had not thought about that. It's also on my creative journal. Should I link that? If so, it's here: http://dee-cees-cj.insanejournal.com/12767.html. Also, I have a few questions for you. For example, why were the paragraphs initially in text boxes opposed to being in the actual body of the story? Was that due to my copy pasting, or did I just screw up somewhere along the way? I have another question as well, I have a poem that I was thinking about making a Creepy Pasta about, is that allowed? I mean, it's not just going to be the poem, but an actual STORY about what, exactly, "I Am" is. I read the rules, and there's nothing stating explicitly that those kind of stories are not welcomed, but at the same time, because it's based on a poem, it might come under fire, so that's why I asking someone that knows the ropes. Lastly, I wish to ask for advice about formatting. Should I avoid Copy/Pasting from an HTML document? Should I avoid C/P from a .doc document? I'm not very good at formatting, I'm afraid. I apologize in advance for being such a bother. Once again, thanks for everything you've done, I greatly appreciate it. Thanks for the warm welcome, as well. Well, it's been a pleasure, I hope all is well with you. Blessed be. Murcas/Heather Murcas (talk) 04:11, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I just posted my first story and I went through it a few times to edit all grammar and then I just loaded it. Is there any other things I should have done before just posting it or is just grammar editing required?Jevens (talk) 06:21, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I need some tips on creepypasta writing so i won't have every creepypasta i type and post be deleted because the rules here are strict as hell when it comes to being creative and such. FinalutionGaming (talk) 17:40, March 31, 2015 (UTC)FinalutionGaming Delete the second title/page, please. And thanks for notifying me, I was initially confused too. Thank you, EmpyrealInvective. RisingFusion (talk) 00:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC)RisingFusion Font Awesome Name font bro! How ya been, haven't spoken in a while. Good and Bad. Dealing with a lot of depression, but spending time with Family and feeling better. Alstinson (talk) 00:26, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I agree. Good talking to you again, and I actually do like the new font in your username. I meant the font above your real picture, thought it was cool. What does it mean to bump a blog, I couldn't find out in the blog rules. Alstinson (talk) 06:10, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Advice? Hey man, was wondering if you could give me some pointers on my pasta? It's not finished yet but I've posted a short summary on the writers notebook. Cheers :) Alright, thanks for your time, will let you know when I have more! sorry about the post we just figured out how to msg on this thing but heyy anyway would you like to colaborate with us on our wikki page so we can get noticed and we can dirsct them to your page.Bad intentions inc. (talk) 01:35, April 1, 2015 (UTC) check out the page book marked in the discription of my page basically we are writing a saga its more messed up and darker then any creepy pasta you could ever imagine its also being made and animated into a saga called darkness ascending we are working on making a youtube channel where we can debue the first episode everybody here at bad intentions studios is really excited for the release of episode one. Hi, I got the message that my story got deleted by you and I read through the policy and things go how I can revise and fix it and get the deletion appeal. I don't quite understand the writer workshop thing and I'd like your review or advice on making my story better and up to par with how you guys want the stories's quality to be for the site. I know it seemed like some dumb or naggimg questions for me to ask but I really liked wrighting Scared Angels and I would like for people to enjoy my writings. Jevens (talk) 02:03, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Front page I was just curious if you were aware that the PotM and Spotlighted Pasta have broken template links in their place on the front page? Jay Ten (talk) 02:27, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Empy tries to "fix" technical problem - every computer in the world crashes. Violent crime doubles in a twenty-four hour period due to lack of porn and cat memes. :Jay Ten (talk) 02:37, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Do you ever stop making friends? : ) ::Jay Ten (talk) 02:50, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Haqq al-yaqin jahame kzut Mahad Sol Min yu sadh hey get on skype m8 --k-0-r-0-m-0 (talk) 03:06, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Holder of the Cosmos You know what Holders are right? Well, Id like to send a message to fellow Seekers, but I don't know how to send it to a certain number of people. Please write back, and if I have to tell you my message, just ask. BTW, I AM A HOLDER. XXAce MissingNoXx (talk) 05:29, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'm trying to post my first pasta, and it's telling me that I have illegal characters in my story. I've had 4 people proofread it, and say there are no illegal characters as well as 0 grammatical or spelling errors. Please help me. Should I post to you my pasta or what? ABHMoony (talk) 13:18, April 1, 2015 (UTC)ABHMoonyABHMoony (talk) 13:18, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Why was my story, "The Man In The Mirror", deleted? ABHMoony (talk) 13:56, April 1, 2015 (UTC)ABHMoonyABHMoony (talk) 13:56, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh God Travis, send help. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_tv_man [[User_talk:Spicy Squirrelz| Stay Classy, ]] [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| Spicy Squirrelz ]] 16:35, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Wow...Thank you! Travis, Thanks man! I appreciate this! I know I have not frequented here as much lately, still looking for full-time work. I know my novella is decent but I didn't expect it to make it on the front page! I appreciate the vote of confidence. You guys are awesome! Also, congrats on your story winning! I loved it! You should try publishing your work on the market. It's amazing. Thanks again guys. Blacknumber1 (talk) 17:37, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Links in pastas I came across a pasta with an e-mail address linked. Is that against the rules? I wanted to be sure before I deleted the e-mail or reported the story or whatever. Mdcowboy, Grammar Nazi of the Third Reich (talk) 01:26, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know! I thought it was frowned upon for some reason. Don't know why. Mdcowboy, Grammar Nazi of the Third Reich (talk) 18:21, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Blog What does it mean to bump a blog, I couldn't find out in the nlog rules. Alstinson (talk) 06:13, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the info. Alstinson (talk) 17:15, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Can you recommend/tell me any nice pastas? I'm getting bored of these days' pastas, and I haven't taken a peek at micropastas. Basically I'm asking you for any recommendations for micropastas/twists. Thanks, Empyreallnvective (some people call you "Empy" but I think that just sounds wrong to call an adult that). RisingFusion (talk) 04:17, April 3, 2015 (UTC)RisingFusion Question Hi Empyre, recently I came across this? It is definitely on the wrong board, but I don't know where should I move it. MrDupin (talk) 10:43, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :Moved to general wiki discussion. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 10:46, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Blank Blog This blog is blank. Fixed. MrDupin (talk) 17:22, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :The user fixed it. :Jay Ten (talk) 17:28, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Rawr Dat was meh Storeeeeee CreatureOfNightmares (talk) 17:32, April 3, 2015 (UTC) excuse me my creepypasta got removed and i want to know why Filebuster69 (talk) 21:03, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Clarification notice Hello as you know, we were talking about the story ATTWN and how it got deleted. I saw you said "We reviewed the deleted story's quality standards" but which one? The one story, Crimson Day, i see why it got axed, but why ATTWN? I mean, yeah i really should've made sure there wasn't another story with that name, but it looked like it was up to quality. Paragraphs were spaced, proper titles were capitalized. The story flowed too and had a good ending. As for crimson day, i'm not too upset. That was a "I really shoudln't have" work. Lilahdog568 (talk) 23:37, April 3, 2015 (UTC) vishnu V you know the drill. --k-0-r-0-m-0 (talk) 03:10, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Inactivity notice SG and Lickford have been too inactive for their admin status. I'd suggest keep an eye on them or do something about this. :Oh my, I'm so uninformed! XD Anyway, keep up the wonderful work you do as a crat. *grumble grumble* ::I feel like with all the few really active users we got now, it's already enough to keep the site away from constant problems (and fortunately I'm not in this party XD) Don’t mess with Doctor Dream! 20:27, April 4, 2015 (UTC) The Funniest Joke in the World Thank you for your feedback. I have fixed punctuation issues and I will move this to a different wiki. I have also fixed some plot holes. However your last comment was incorrect. As I stated formally "It may seem "cliche" right now, however I intend to turn this into an ARG of sorts.", meaning it was to be updated regularly. please stop deleting my story! i worked very hard on it! ToU This user is underage, as admitted here. Jay Ten (talk) 15:29, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Someone removed M4R In the story Red Isle, someone removed the M4R tag on his own. Proof. Personally, I think the story still is not good enough for the wiki. MrDupin (talk) 08:20, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :I've deleted the story & warned the user who removed it. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:25, April 6, 2015 (UTC) *Oops, I just came across this thread. Sorry about that, wasn‘t intentional. Rinskuro13 20:29, April 6, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Spinpasta i tried to fix my grammar for my game story, but i cannot reposted that on spinpasta because they change the rules before we can reupload our pasta but they change the rules and i can't repost my story here. - solonor1987 Apologies Sorry about that, I never knew that template feature existed. Should I automatically label spinoffs as ‘delete now‘ or should I stick to M4R? And if I do, do I need to provide a reason? Rinskuro13 20:25, April 6, 2015 (UTC)rinskuro13 Thanks I appreciate your helpful feedback on ‘Spider Cannibals‘. I‘ll make changes as necessary soon. Is Mystreve going to be back any time soon? I wanted him to read the sequel to ‘Spider Cannibals‘ and also a newer pasta I wrote. If possible, could you do it for him? I just need the feeling of security from an admin‘s critique before I write anything else, because my writing has become a bit shaky over a long period of inactivity. Cheers Rinskuro13 20:55, April 6, 2015 (UTC)rinskuro13 thank you for instuling me Sasori Ookami 23:51, April 6, 2015 (UTC)Sasori Ookami you didn't insult me i thought you were nit picking but hey there are worst storys than mine out there HEY THANKS TO YOU I FEEL WORTHLESS! AND BROKEN NICE JOB YOU DICK! i'm sorry for that it's just that i'm not normal i'v been bulied for a long time and i don't care if my creepypasta doesn't get restored i'll do better next time thank you for trying to help me thank you for trying to help me i guess i acted like that because of the bullies at my school and the adults don't to crap about it anyway i'll write better next time to asshole im not rule playing im asking quest that's all pastas *return to Pennsylvania Human Experiment Chamber Thanks. Rinskuro13 08:48, April 7, 2015 (UTC)rinskuro13 Thanks again After looking at some of the stuff you wrote and how you structured it, I realised it was just like the format I had originally planned. It was exactly what I was getting at. I guess we think alike, so thanks for giving me some ideas. Also, thanks (I've said it too many times now) for taking the time to explain in great depth why the story got deleted, as I can understand it was more complicated than most cases. I recognise that admins have a hell of a lot of work to do, and it seems there were less of them active now than before when I first joined the site. In the past, they often replied to me with quick, short sentences to reduce their workload and save some finger energy without explaining what the problem is. Mystreve isn't one of those admins, he's considerate like you, so that's why I wanted him to review some of my work. You guys (and I'm sure some of the other admins too) have bothered to take the time to help, and I respect that. As for the pasta name, I'll reconsider it, but there aren't many options right now other than 'Public Restroom' or 'Public Loo' which both suck. I'll keep thinking about it. Cheers, Rinskuro13 19:29, April 7, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Re: Alright. I wrote 'The Bund' a while ago based on true events, but I didn't know a similar story was up here. As for the Spider Cannibals series, I've done what you said and it looks cooler now! I saw with your story Ad Nauseam, Ad Mortem, Ad Infinitum (I quite enjoyed reading it), you put large chunks of text telling each of the stories in one giant upload instead of splitting it into different pages. Would you recommend I did that with the public toilets or do you think it will look a bit rushed and piled-up? Rinskuro13 20:10, April 7, 2015 (UTC)rinskuro13 Fight Me ...Just kidding. how have things been, Mr. Crat. CRAT? Who gave you those rights??? JEEEEEbus. ;). Just was checking on the site, my brother. Mystreve (talk) 04:00, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :Chat where? Artie McFatass (Fatal Disease) banned me from that starbipolar-whatever site. Let me kno where. Now, please. Mystreve (talk) 04:06, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Nevermind. All good. Listen to the idiots and let them influence you. Wow. Seriously? Because I've been gone for awhile is a reason for you to undo my things? Fatal is nothing but poison. He/She/It has always been. ::Mystreve (talk) 04:22, April 8, 2015 (UTC) The Town of Ark Why was my story "The Town of Ark" deleted. I literally uploaded about 5 minutes ago. Polarnasu (talk) 20:36, April 8, 2015 (UTC)Polarnasu New Tobit Story Trav, Would love it if you'd read my newest Tobit story, Tobit: From Love Comes Damnation. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 22:43, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I'd like to know exactly why my Pasta was taken down. It was taken town almost moments after it was posted, so I know it wasn't read. Any kinda info on why would be useful. SpaghettiSpook (talk) 01:12, April 9, 2015 (UTC)SpaghettiSpook Hey there. Sorry, I'm new here and you the one the message directed me to. I recently posted a story, which I'm scared didn't meet the quality standards, it hasn't been deleted yet, I'm just scared. Is there a sand box for creepypasta? DeadDouglas (talk) 01:25, April 9, 2015 (UTC)DeadDouglas Alright. Thank you : ) DeadDouglas (talk) 01:38, April 9, 2015 (UTC)DeadDouglas I used the sentence fragments on purpose, seeing as the person writing in the journal is a 13 year old boy, and that it's in a journal format. I don't really know anything about coding, so I have no idea what you're talking about there. I will agree that the ending was anticlimactic, I'm just a little frustrated on how fast it was taken down. It took me a long time to write that. God, looking back at the story, I'm ashamed I even thought it'd be good SpaghettiSpook (talk) 01:38, April 9, 2015 (UTC)SpaghettiSpook Re: Alright. Rinskuro13 20:54, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Triumphant Return! Actually, it's not really triumphant. I need to get my facts straight. Moreso "I miss the site." Besides, you guys look like you need some help, so why not? Just point me in the right direction. Senjumaru Shutara 22:12, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I'm just wondering why my story was deleted. I'm thinking it didn't meet quality standereds. I'm new here and I'm just wondering who I can ask to put my story back up, so I can edit it so it can meet quality standereds. PsychoticLaughter (talk) 12:10, April 10, 2015 (UTC)PsychoticLaughterPsychoticLaughter (talk) 12:10, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. I think I know how I can make meet the quality standerds now. So is there any way my story can be put back up? Sorry, I forgot to post a signature on the last message. Is there any way for my story to be put back up? PsychoticLaughter (talk) 14:33, April 10, 2015 (UTC)PsychoticLaughterPsychoticLaughter (talk) 14:33, April 10, 2015 (UTC) In my story that you commented on my deletion appeal about, the reason that I had fragmented sentences was because I wanted to eloborate the subject of mental illness more. Burnandbleed (talk) 14:33, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey man. Just letting you know that I edited one thing in your collaborative writing project section 'Questions'. 'Indigo Valley' was changed to 'Indigo Falls' for continuity as we changed the towns name :) Elliot Cowling (talk) 19:21, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Mental Carousel Deletion Are we not alowed to post creepy pasta poems on here or something? because if not, why was my story deleted? I literaly just hit post and it's already gone.... X( Supersatan25 (talk) 04:50, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Unfinished Pages Hi Empyre, I recently came across Blacknumber's stories Curandera Tales: Volume 1 - The Living Tree and NEKAMA: A Child's Revenge - Part 1. I'm afraid to say that they are unfinished parts of 'series'. The first can be a standalone story, so it should simply be renamed, but the second is clearly unfinished. MrDupin (talk) 19:59, April 11, 2015 (UTC) About the contest... Hello Empy! About the contest that I proposed a long time ago, the logo-making contest one, I think I can ask a technical admin from other wikis. Lately, FNaF wiki had changed their theme, including the logo on the upper-left corner, so I'm thinking of asking their technical admin how to do it, since I'm a member, and when he or she have replied back, I'll just gonna link the message to the admins. Or, we can just hire a technical professional from the community to do the job for us, and then tada! It's done. I already think about the details of the contest. There would be three winners, no positions, just winners, and that's it. One month after the contest, the first chosen logo will be the temporary logo of the site, another month for another logo, and so on. I'm not sure if this is fair, but I think we shall not have elimination rounds. The three winners are directly chosen. The elimination round thing makes the contest longer, and I need the contest to be fast as possible, because... you know... it's not related in horror or such things. That's the details. Let's go to the rules. Rule 1: Custom-designed (the ones that are hand-made) are strongly recommended here. However, if you're going to submit a logo created with a pre-made font, I strongly recommend to heavily cosmetically modify it (like the ones I do. We want variation!). Well, you can just type it, then submit, but the odds of your submission winning are lower than those of modified. No copied logo are allowed! If you just asked someone to do the logo for you, then let your conscience eat you. IT'S CHEATING!!! We will still accept that, but if it's proven, you're instantly disqualified. Rule 2: No boasting, threatening, or cursing are allowed. The sentences like, "I'm gonna win. Yours is ugly as heck, and it will not win against me," or, "Mine is beautiful as fuck, and yours is ugly," or something like, "You will lose, that's fo' sure!" and the likes are not allowed. If ever found doing so, the user will be warned, and after the second offense, will be disqualified. Rule 3: Submit quality work! If you're going to submit a work that looks like crap, then it will be not accepted. Rule 4: No trolling! PERIOD. I guess that's it. That's the details and the rules. If you think there's something wrong, feel free to ask. About the panel of judges, I think it should just be the admins and I. I realized, we don't need opinions from people outside this site. All that we need is our opinions. Oh, oh! Let me rush this one. It can just be a voting system. We will accept 50 works (do you think it's so many?) from the users here, and after the 50 are chosen, one shall create a poll for the votings. In that way, we can be fair and just, because the opinion comes from the public, and not from our personal opinions. That's it! I'm really looking forward, this guy, RuckusQuantum 15:47, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I`m Sorry Ok i guess i under stand your point. um thing I never knew that making new categories was aganist the rules until you notificed me about it. Sorry about that all I was trying to was to make a creepy pasta that would not rip off other creepy pastas. I got inspired from creepy pastas such as Mario,Ben Drowned and Sonic.exe. And i`m sorry if my grammar sucks. JefferyTheVideoGameGuy78 (talk) 17:39, April 12, 2015 (UTC)JefferyTheVideoGameGuy78 RE: RE: Contest Yeah, probably something like that. I can't see anyone from the site who is suitable for judging. I can include my best friend as one the judges (take note that he doesn't have an account on this site). If you know someone appropriate enough to be a judge, then add him with pleasure. I already asked the coder of FNaF wiki, and you may constantly visit my message wall on that wiki, or on her message wall. Her username is Psychobilly4244. About the judging, I think we will accept 50 submissions, and from those 50, we will get 20 of them. A poll will be started, so we will be fair. The voting period will remain for 15 days, and after that, the top three which has the highest votes will receive the prize. Simple, isn't it? What do you think? RuckusQuantum 17:55, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I think putting a time limit to everyone joining will remove the freedom. It's the best to make the submissions free of time pressure. Do you know what time pressure brings? Ugly, and bad works. Umm, I want to say, I will request you to handle to blog for me first. I'll be inactive for a whole week, and I don't want that contest to be ruined. RuckusQuantum 18:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Start it now! Hi Empy. As soon as you see this message, create the blog post and start right away. By the way, the rules will remain the same, and I like to name the contest "1st Creepypasta Wordmark Making Contest". We should do this annually, what do you think? As soon as we reach 50 submissions, we will close it, and start ripping out the 30, and the judging method will remain the same for the remaining 20. We don't need judges now, the public will decide. This the link on how to change the wordmark, as Underscorre said: http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1001293#2 RuckusQuantum 08:24, April 13, 2015 (UTC) An Idea After coming across the What to do thread, an idea sprung into my mind. I haven't given it much thought, but I think it isn't that bad. Why don't we have a section in the WW where reviewers post their names so writers whose posts didn't get a review can go to and ask for one. The main downside I can see with this idea is that the system could get abused, leaving the reviewers with way too many stories at their hands. Anyway, is it feasible at all? By the way, what will happen of Blacknumber's Curandera Tales: Volume 1 - The Living Tree? There is no volume 2, but the story still isn't renamed. MrDupin (talk) 12:19, April 13, 2015 (UTC) PotM Put your monocle back on Ol' Man Emp. I removed that because The Devil Game has already won PotM. Jay Ten (talk) 23:42, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Doh! My nice clean page! But I understand; I know how hard it can be to keep that monocle in place. We need to get you one of those huge magnifying glasses to hang over your screen. Jay Ten (talk) 23:56, April 13, 2015 (UTC) May I ask what was wrong with my story? Was it too short? I'm still learning and hoping to get better. Dena (talk) 00:43, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Dena RE: Ideas What if (at the page with all the reviewers' names) the reviewers left a little 'guideline', explaining what they like/dislike, if they can take on large pastas etc? I think that will remedy the issue to an extent. As for Blacknumber's pasta, I'm glad the 'issue' got resolved. Thanks. MrDupin (talk) 09:50, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Dude, your avatar tells me a lot about u. lol. thanks for the message. and i assume u have a Navajo blood? Unless the skinwalker story is not real. i have read several pastas and sometimes it's hard to tell which is real which isnt. anyway thanks mate. nice to know uCreepy professor (talk) 14:04, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Sisters of Tobit have arrived Hey Trav, Newest Tobit story is live, check out Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:28, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I saw that you took away my creepypasta (The one who Drifts). I was wondering why youd did so? Also, just as a side note, its uncomplete, so I would'nt know why it would be deleted. Write me back as soon as possible.EmeraldtK (talk) 20:09, April 14, 2015 (UTC)EmeraldtK Tell the french creepypasta owner Tell the french crepypasta owner aa little clown named hack by ilo to stop touched the pages. Dit au responsanble du creepypasta français de dire a quelqu'un appll Hack by Ilo d'arrêter de toucher les pages. oh ok, so u are the admin. i thought ur avatar was taken from Persona game series. i do have a question, first, are all of these pastas real? i feel like i ended up in a website that has knwledge about the darkest things in the world we live in. sometimes i got freaked just by thinking if all of these pastas were, than humanity is kind of fucked. understood. thanks man. RE: Rollback The offer certainly honors me. I think having renaming rights would be useful, although I have only seen 2-3 occassions where a rollback was necessary. I'm afraid though I currently don't have much time/energy to write a proper application. Maybe at the end of the month when my schedule settles down a bit I will apply. If you can't wait until then, I understand if you go with another user. All in all, thanks for considering me. It means a lot. MrDupin (talk) 22:21, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :Alright then, maybe I will be able to write an application this weekend. I will let you know. Thanks. MrDupin (talk) 22:34, April 15, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering if you can give me more information about why my story Fur Con After Hours was deleted? I want to improve and get the story out there, but I don't know what I did wrong. Thank you for the info on the deletion. It helps a lot, I didn't catch some of the things as well as I should have. I will work on it and some more. When it was originally written it was done for /r/NoSleep so I had a 10k character limit to work with. This is my first creepypasta so I wasn't exactly sure what to expect. I have the whole thing in my head still so I will hash it out more, and then submit an appeal. The cyclic nature was meant to be the next day vs reliving the same night over agian. The "You want to see your soul come out?" was meant more as stealing his soul and turning him into one of the fur monsters. I guess I need to explain all of that better. Thank you agian. AlucardNightroad (talk) 00:09, April 17, 2015 (UTC)Alucard Nightroad scoff oh ok professor empty should I also sit in your ela class for an hour too? god damn I swear this is why I don't like this site! its about the enjoyment of sharing stories! not about how good we are with spelling and punctuation! so yes it is bs! this is the exact reason I made my own site FinalutionGaming (talk) 11:22, April 17, 2015 (UTC)FlGaming